1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to bus seats, and more particularly relates to a zippered seam for use in a bus seat back trim cover that allows for easy removal and installation of the bus seat back cover.
2. Description of Related Art
Bus seats have been known for many years in the prior art. Many prior art bus seats have seat back trim that is affixed to a frame of the bus seat by a stapling operation to a plywood base of the seat back. Generally, this prior art methodology has been used for many years. The prior art bus seat back trim cover sometimes results in inconsistent manufacturing practices for installation and serviceability challenges, such as when the old bus seat back cover must be cut off and a new one stapled to the base. some of these prior art bus seat back covers also do not operate correctly when seat belt assemblies are added to the bus seat. Furthermore, many of these prior art bus seat back trim covers take as long as one hour to service when replacing a cut or harmed bus seat back cover that needs to be replaced. Generally, these bus seat back covers are made of a vinyl material. Furthermore, these prior art bus seats also have a bus seat cushion wherein the seat trim cover for the cushion portion of the seat is affixed to the cushion utilizing a staple gun that attaches the trim or cover to a plywood substrate. This prior art methodology has been used for many years wherein the trim cover, the foam and the plywood are compressed and then stapled into the form of a bus seat cushion. Many of these prior art bus seat cushions have manufacturing practices that do not clearly define the start and stop corner folds resulting in inconsistent final appearances for the bus seat cushions. Also, many of these prior art bus seat cushions are very challenging to service because the customer must cut off the old bus seat cushion cover trim and then re-staple a new bus seat cover over the cushion and underlying plywood of the bus seat cushion. Furthermore, the time needed to service or replace a bus seat cover cushion is very time intensive and labor intensive.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved bus seat back trim cover. There also is a need in the art for a bus seat back trim cover that has a zipper arranged around an outer periphery thereof. There also is a need in the art for a bus seat back trim cover that is easy to replace and takes less time to replace than the prior art methodology. There also is a need in the art for a bus seat cushion trim cover to be more easily connected to the frame and sub frame of the bus seat cushion. There also is a need in the art for an apparatus for aligning and sewing a zipper on a front and rear portion or piece of a bus seat back trim cover. There also is a need in the art for an improved process of securing a zipper to a front and back portion of a bus seat back trim cover.